Hapan Revolution Omake
by Onimiman
Summary: This was something that I had to cut (no pun intended, given the subject matter) from my Hapan Revolution I: Oppression fanfic. Thanks to the advice from my beta reader, Loteva, I realized that this would not fit with the tone of the story, but at the same time, it was too funny to get rid of.


Larek, the man who was roughly neutered by Ducha Lorangal, was escorted by two male Hapans into the office of the Free Men's leader. A bacta patch was placed over Larek's crotch, which still felt all too sore after what that bitch did to him.

"Mister Larek," the shadowed figure seated behind the desk at the other end of the table said, "please, have a seat. I am called Mister Leader, by the way."

Larek wordlessly complied with the man who inspired him to take action against Lorangal.

"Now," Mr. Leader said as he folded his hands upon his desktop, "I want to introduce you to someone." He then took out a datapad from beneath his desk, placed it on the surface between him and Larek, rotated it so that its placement would be facing the castrated man, and then Mr. Leader pressed a button to activate the 'pad.

After a few seconds, the holographic image of a Bothan male appeared in the air facing Larek.

"Ah, so you must be poor Larek, the man who had lost his genitals to that horrible, awful woman, Ducha Lorangal," the Bothan said in a sympathetic tone. "Allow me to introduce myself." He then bowed, as if Larek were a king. "I am Dev'lia."

Larek nodded at the Bothan. "It's nice to meet you, Mister Dev'lia." His voice was incredibly high.

"Oh, dear," Dev'lia said. "Is there a problem with the transmission, or does your voice really sound like that in light of... well, you know?"

"This is what that bitch Lorangal did to me!" Larek declared. "She took away my manhood, the most precious thing that I had in this life!"

"Mister Larek, I understand," Dev'lia said. "In fact, that's why I'm talking to you."

"Oh, what, so you can give me pity?" Larek asked in contempt. "I don't need that! What I need are my scrotum back, and if not that, revenge on Lorangal!"

"What if I told you that I can provide you an even better set of scrotum?" Dev'lia asked.

Larek's expression shifted from dour to interested. "Go on."

"Xanera, if you please," Dev'lia said to someone out of the view of the holoprojector. A short moment later, the unseen Xanera handed the Bothan something that Larek couldn't make out initially.

"This here, Mister Larek," Dev'lia said as he displayed the object in his hand, "is a robotic scrotum. I attach this to your groin, and you will be more than a man. You will have feeling there, and you will have semen produced from your DNA without siphoning anything from you that your body absolutely requires. And, as a bonus feature, it has a function that when you will it, it will make a second penis, so that when you have sex, it will go into both a woman's vagina and asshole at intervals."

"You mean this works like a hydraulic pump when my mind wills it?" Larek asked, completely astonished at what he was introduced to.

Dev'lia nodded with a warm smile. "Just like a regular penis. Only better. And it'll provide you the testosterone you need to restore your voice back to its proper pitch."

"How soon can I get this robot penis?" Larek asked.

"It's being delivered to you right now, Mister Larek," Dev'lia answered. "You won't be having this exact copy, but I assure you that it will do just as well. Mister Leader would know better than I how long it'll take for it to come to you. No pun intended."

Larek looked confused at what Dev'lia was talking about, but then his mouth dropped and his head bobbed up and down in realization. "Oh, I get it now." He chuckled lightly. "Funny."

"You know, if it were up to me, Mister Larek," Dev'lia said, "if I had some time with that Ducha Lorangal, I'd shove a vibroknife up her vagina and tear out her intestines through her widened canal until she died, and I'd maximize the suffering all the way through. And it'd be all for you."

Larek's eyes widened in horror at the description of violence that Dev'lia provided.

"Okay, Mister Dev'lia," Mr. Leader said, "that will be all from you."

"Oh, before you sign me off, Mister Leader," Dev'lia said, "can I ask, are you sure you don't need me in this little operation of yours?"

"If you had the time, Mister Dev'lia, we would happily allow you to join the Free Men," Mr. Leader said. "As it is, though, what with your strip club, I wouldn't want to interfere in your business."

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Dev'lia said in a disappointed tone. "I forgot."

"You do more than enough for the Free Men, Mister Dev'lia, by doing this for Mister Larek," Mr. Leader assured the Bothan.

"Thanks for that," Dev'lia said. "Well, see ya later."

The Bothan's holoprojected image disappeared just as Mr. Leader closed off the connection.

Larek then turned in his seat at the sound of the door to Mr. Leader's office opening, and in marched a Hapan male with a small box in his hands.

"Is that?" he asked as he looked back to the shadowed man.

"It is," Mr. Leader confirmed with a smile, evidenced by his tone.

Larek turned back and jumped up from his seat to yank the box out of the other man's hands excitedly. "Thanks," the neutered man said before he let the box drop to the floor. He then bent over and tore it open to claim his prize.

Larek then squealed like the girl that he currently sounded like as he saw his robotic scrotum laying there.

"And you know what the best part about all this is, Mister Larek?" Mr. Leader asked, still from behind his desk.

Larek looked back at his hero. "What?"

"That revenge against Lorangal you mentioned," Mr. Leader reminded him. "That maybe sooner than expected."

.

Dev'lia sighed in sadness after the connection was closed off from Mr. Leader and Larek. He then walked away from the holoprojector and headed to the exit of his office.

When he opened the door, he smiled in appreciation of the cantina he established, which he called Daddy Devvy's. All around in the hall before him, people of both genders and many species had gathered around all the tables for drinks and food - which he thought was pretty high-quality for a cantina like this - as they watched in appreciation of the blue-skinned Twi'lek female dancing naked and erotically onstage.

He'd be a fool to leave an establishment like this.

"Hey, Narca," Dev'lia called to the brown-skinned human male guard off to the side.

The guard came trotting forward at a reasonable pace around the crowd while not bumping into anyone along the way. When he arrived, he asked, "Yes, boss?"

"You think you and your boys can hold the bar while I'm gone?" Dev'lia asked.

"Gone?" Narca asked. "Gone where, sir?"

"To the Hapes Consortium," Dev'lia whispered.


End file.
